Anexo:8ª temporada de Un show más
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2016-2017 (EE.UU.) 2017 (Latinoamérica) |predecesor = Séptima temporada|traductor_adaptador = David Bueno}} La octava temporada de Un show más (llamada como Un show más en el espacio) se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 26 de septiembre del 2016 y finalizó el 16 de enero de 2017, mientras que en Latinoamérica se estrenó el 13 de febrero del 2017 y finalizó el 8 de diciembre del mismo año. Tiene continuación con el último capítulo de la temporada anterior. Esta es la última temporada de la serie. La temporada se estrenó aún sin finalizar algunos episodios de la temporada 7 (estrenándose junto al último), un caso anteriormente visto en temporadas anteriores. Producción Esta temporada se mantuvo en SDI Media de México bajo la dirección de Moisés Iván Mora y la traducción de David Bueno. Entre algunas características del doblaje de esta temporada están las siguientes: *En esta temporada ocurre uno de los cambios de voz más importantes, ya que Mordecai, personaje principal que durante toda la serie fue doblado por Arturo Cataño de forma ininterrumpida, es doblado por Edson Matus en el episodio 227 y desde el episodio 231 hasta el episodio final siendo esta la primera vez que se le cambia la voz dentro de la serie. Edson Matus venía sustituyendo gradualmente a Arturo Cataño como Mordecai en Toontubers. La causa es debido a que Cataño decidió enfocarse en su empresa de distribución de animes Kora International y en la dirección de proyectos de doblaje, abandonando de esta forma la actuación. *Debido a lo anterior, Papaleta es el único personaje principal que siempre conservó a su respectivo actor de doblaje, Carlos Hugo Hidalgo, en las 8 temporadas de la serie, no sufriendo ningún cambio de voz. Reparto base Personajes episódicos Episodio #218: Un Día Espacial a la Vez (One Space Day at a Time) Episodio #219: Hermanobots Buena Onda (Cool Bro Bots) Curiosidades *El verdadero nombre de los Hermanobots se les tradujo como "Parcabots" (Reaper Bots en inglés) para que así suene también como "parque". Episodio #220: Bienvenidos al Espacio (Welcome to Space) Episodio #221: Crédito Espacial (Space Creds) Trivia *Un diálogo de Musculoso quedó mudo. *Mordecai usa el clásico modismo "Oye, tranquilo viejo" de la serie Drake & Josh. Episodio #222: Artículos Perdidos (Lost and Found) Episodio #223: Lunas Feas (Ugly Moons) Episodio #224: El Guerrero del Sueño (The Dream Warrior) Trivia *En el episodio, aparece una serie animada llamada Funkie Winky, una clara parodia a Scooby-Doo, en donde aparecen también parodias de los protagonistas, incluyendo del personaje titular. Pese a ser una parodia, los personajes que parodian a los originales fueron doblados por las voces oficiales de los personajes que datan desde la serie ¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo!, la cual también se dobla en SDI Media de México y se estreno en 2015. *En el doblaje, el personaje Crothety Ol' Elmer es nombrado como Elmer Gruñon, haciendo referencia al personaje de los Looney Tunes. Episodio #225: El Cerebro del Mal (The Brain of Evil) Episodio #226: Noche de Papas (Fries Night) Episodio #227: Spacey McÁrbol Espacial (Spacey McSpaceTree) Trivia * Por razones desconocidas, Arturo Cataño no dobla a Mordecai en este episodio siendo sustituido por Edson Matus, quien ya había dado voz al personaje en la serie de cortos ToonTubers y en un corto de la serie. Esta es la primera vez que dobla al personaje dentro de la serie. Episodio #228: ¿Puedes oírme? (Can You Ear Me Now?) Trivia *El líder de la banda Capicola, el de los Gansos y Garrett Bobby Ferguson aparecen en este episodio, aunque solamente se le conserva la voz anterior al líder de los gansos. Episodio #229: Atrapados en el ascensor (Stuck in an Elevator) Episodio #230: La Carrera Espacial (The Space Race) Episodio #231: Operación: No oigo el mal (Operation: Hear No Evil) Trivia *A partir de este episodio y hasta el final de la serie, Edson Matus dobla a Mordecai, por los motivos ya mencionados en la sección "Producción". Episodio #232: Escape Espacial (Space Escape) Episodio #233: Camas Nuevas (New Beds) Episodio #234: Mordeby y Rigbecai (Mordeby and Rigbecai) Trivia *El juego de golpes de Mordecai y Rigby, que fue traducido en las primeras temporadas como "Golpes", fue traducido en este episodio como "Puñetazos". Episodio #235: Domo Alfa (Alpha Dome) Episodio #236: Cuentos de Terror del Parque VI (Terror Tales of the Park VI) Trivia *Por razones desconocidas, hay dos versiones de la segunda mitad de este episodio, en una Mordecai es doblado por Edson Matus y cuando habla una extraterrestre no hay subtítulos y en la otra por Arturo Cataño y sí hay subtítulos en el fragmento de la extraterrestre. *Este es el último episodio donde Arturo Cataño dobla a Mordecai. Episodio #237: La Cinta de Hielo (The Ice Tape) Episodio #239: Sin Entrenar No Puedes Ganar (No Train No Gain) Episodio #240: Navidad en el Espacio (Christmas in Space) Episodio #241: Acábalos con Gentileza (Kill 'Em with Kindness) Episodio #242: Conozcan a la Vidente (Meet the Seer) Episodio #243: Alégrate Papaleta (Cheer Up Pops) Episodio #244: Una Épica Batalla Final Más (A Regular Epic Final Battle) Trivia *El inicio del episodio "El poder" de la primera temporada, que aparece al principio de la última parte, fue redoblado en su totalidad. Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de Cartoon Network Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Cartoon Network Go Categoría:Series transmitidas por TNT Series Categoría:Series de Cartoon Network Studios